Les enfants de Splinter
by Saluzozette
Summary: Mon nom est Splinter, j'ai 67 ans, et j'ai vu mourir chacun de mes enfants. Le dernier vient de rendre son dernier soupire, là, dans mes bras, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue de respirer.


**Et alors ça c'est... Un truc. Je ne saurais pas trop comment mieux le décrire, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça m'est venu à l'esprit, et encore moins ce qu'il m'a prit de l'écrire. Mais bon, maintenant c'est là, alors... Comme tous les autres, c'est mon bébé, même s'il est peu plus moche que ses frères et soeurs. Désolée pour la mauvaise qualité ^^'**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira un peu quand même. Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mon nom est Splinter, j'ai 67 ans, et j'ai vu mourir chacun de mes enfants. Le dernier vient de rendre son dernier soupire, là, dans mes bras, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue de respirer.

J'ai eu cinq enfants. Une fille d'abord, puis quatre fils. Et si j'ai eu le bonheur d'élever mes garçons, celui de voir grandir ma fille unique m'a été refusé. Elle n'avait qu'un an et demi lorsque mon ennemi, le Shredder, l'a enlevée après avoir tué ma femme, me faisant également croire à sa mort. Je ne l'ai retrouvé que seize ans plus tard, peu après le quinzième anniversaire de mes fils. Elle avait 17 ans et était devenue une magnifique et impitoyable guerrière. Persuadée par le Shredder que j'étais le responsable de la mort de sa mère, elle n'eut de cesse, lorsqu'elle apprit mon existence, de vouloir me tuer. Mais mes fils se trouvaient sur son chemin. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils affrontaient, et elle aurait sans doute été horrifiée d'apprendre que les créatures qu'elle tentait d'éliminer étaient en fait ses frères.

Durant les trois longues années où ils s'affrontèrent sans connaître leurs identités respectives, chacun d'eux aurait put mourir cent fois. Et moi, effrayé par ce qu'ils pourraient penser si je leur avouais la vérité, je gardai cela secret. Mes fils finirent cependant par le deviner tous seuls et leurs réactions furent très variées. Léonardo, l'aîné, et Michelangelo, le benjamin, me pardonnèrent immédiatement. Le premier, car il était incapable d'accepter la possibilité de mon imperfection et le second, car il était trop heureux de se découvrir une grande sœur, soit-elle sa pire ennemie. Mais Raphaël et Donatello, les cadets, ne prirent pas la nouvelle de la même manière. L'idée qu'il aurait pu si souvent tuer ma fille (je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elle soit sa sœur lui était très important alors) horrifia tellement mon fils au bandana rouge qu'il cessa presque complètement de nous parler, soudain obsédé par le besoin de rallier Karaï à notre cause. Et enfin, Donatello, qui ne détestait rien plus que les mensonges, ne m'adressa plus la parole durant une longue année que pour exprimer sa rancœur. Comment aurais-je pu leur reprocher leurs attitudes ?

Raphaël fut le premier de mes enfants à tomber, car si Léonardo et Donatello avaient besoin de plus de temps pour accepter leur sœur, et lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait jamais tenté contre nous, mes deux autres fils se lancèrent immédiatement à sa conquête. Ils ne voulaient plus se battre contre elle et risquer de la tuer. Ils lui répétèrent, deux années durant et des centaines de fois, que le Shredder n'était pas son vrai père, mais elle refusa d'écouter. Je pense qu'avec le temps, elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, mais ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

C'est à deux mois seulement de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, un soir qu'il était sorti avec Michelangelo, que Raphaël trouva la mort. Sachant qu'ils essaieraient encore de convaincre Karaï, Léonardo et Donatello n'avaient pas voulut les accompagner. Malgré leur rancœur contre ma fille, je suppose qu'il lui faisait assez confiance, ainsi qu'à leurs frères, pour ne pas s'entre-tuer. Ils avaient tort.

Je reste persuadé que tout ne fut que le résultat d'une gigantesque erreur. Comme Michelangelo fut le seul à assister à la scène ce soir-là, mais qu'il refusa jamais d'en dire un mot, personne ne sait très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. La seule chose claire est qu'après plus de cinq heures d'absence, Léonardo et Donatello partirent à la recherche de leurs frères. Ils les retrouvèrent sur les toits, l'un mort et l'autre en état de choc. Michelangelo n'avait aucune blessure, mais refusait de se lever et ne réagissait plus à rien. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, Raphaël gisait dans une mare de sang, l'épée de Karaï profondément enfoncée dans l'estomac.

Michelangelo ne reprit la parole qu'un long mois après cet événement et ne fut plus jamais le même. Il ne parlait plus que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire et commença à se comporter comme l'avait fait Raphaël de son vivant. Et si Donatello s'enfonça dans les études encore plus qu'auparavant, Léonardo sembla décider que la vengeance était l'unique solution qui s'offrait à lui. Karaï avait de loin brisé ses barrières, et rien de ce que je pus lui dire n'eut le moindre effet.

Mais il s'écoula trois nouvelles années avant qu'un autre de mes enfants ne meure, et ce ne fut pas ma fille. J'avais imaginé une toute autre fin pour mon fils aîné, je l'avoue. Quelque chose de tragique mais grandiose. Léonardo lui-même aurait sans doute préféré mourir le Katana à la main, sans doute après avoir tué Karaï, mais le sort en décida autrement. Lors d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement la meurtrière de son frère sans faire attention à la température, il se retrouva bloqué par la neige dans une petite section d'égout, et lorsque ses benjamins parvinrent à déblayer un passage, quatre jours plus tard, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était mort de froid.

Michelangelo changea de nouveau. S'il ne redevint pas celui qu'il avait été, il réalisa brutalement qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un frère, et qu'il refusait de le perdre. Mes deux derniers fils devinrent donc plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et nous connûmes une période de paix presque heureuse. Presque, car les ombres des aînés planaient en permanence au dessus de nos têtes et que quelque part, dehors, Karaï était toujours seule. Michelangelo ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, mais ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qui était son père lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Quant à Donatello, bizarrement, il sembla soudain regretter de n'avoir rien tenté plus tôt et essaya à son tour de la convaincre. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais me résoudre à haïr ma propre chair, mais ne pouvais pas pour autant oublier ce qu'elle avait infligé à notre famille. Il nous semblait impossible de l'accepter, mais impossible de la rejeter tout à fait. Finalement, nous n'eûmes pas à choisir.

J'avais perdu espoir que ma fille souhaite un jour se joindre à nous, mais, au lendemain de ses vingt-neuf ans, six ans jour pour jour après qu'elle eut tué Raphaël, elle se livra à nous. Elle resta en notre compagnie une année entière avant que nous ne lui fassions suffisamment confiance pour la laisser se battre à nos côtés, et deux ans de plus. Elle n'eut l'occasion de faire face au Shredder que deux fois, et la seconde lui fut fatale, bien qu'elle parvienne à se débarrasser de lui. Elle mit tellement de rages à achever celui qui avait détruit sa vie qu'elle se détruisit elle-même. En tout et pour tout, je ne connus ma fille que quatre ans et demi sur trente-deux.

Le Shredder vaincu, nous pûmes enfin vivre en paix, moi et mes deux derniers fils. Ils avaient trente ans et commençaient une vraie vie. Mais le bonheur n'était pas là, car la présence de nos absents était bien trop puissante. Au moins n'avions-nous plus à nous battre. C'est au cours des quelques années qui suivirent que nous remarquâmes ce qui arrivait aux corps de Michelangelo et Donatello. Leur souplesse et leur vitesse décrurent, leur vision s'atténua peu à peu et le benjamin commença même à perdre l'ouïe. Mais Donatello avait beau faire des tests, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, à l'âge de trente-quatre ans, Michelangelo fit un premier arrêt cardiaque. Son frère parvint à le sauver, mais après le troisième en huit mois, il y a quatre ans de ça, mon plus jeune fils succomba.

À présent, je suis là, au chevet de Donatello, qui vient de mourir à son tour. Et je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a tué. Il a essayé de m'expliquer, mais… Il n'avait que trente-huit ans ! Est-ce un âge pour agoniser dans son lit ? C'est l'obsession qui a tué Raphaël, la haine Léonardo. La haine, également, est venue à bout de Karaï, tandis que Michelangelo a été trahi par son cœur. Mais Donatello ?

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tue, mon fils ? Ai-je murmuré hier, en serrant ses doigts inertes entre les miens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu meurs ? »

Je le croyais endormis et sursautai lorsqu'il me répondit. Sa voix sonnait fatiguée, mais une pointe d'amusement et de nostalgie s'y laissait entendre.

« Un jour, quand on avait quinze ans, Mikey m'a dit quelque chose… On faisait un jeu de rôle, et j'ai gagné parce que mon personnage était le dernier en vie. Léo et Raph ont fait leurs mauvais joueurs, mais Mike a rigolé et m'a dit que je serais le dernier d'entre nous a mourir. Il pensait être le premier parce qu'il faisait tout le temps des conneries. D'après lui, Raphaël serait le suivant en essayent de le venger et Léonardo suivrait parce qu'il se sentirait trop coupable de les avoir laissé mourir. « Mais toi, tu ne te laisseras pas tuer aussi facilement », il m'a dit. « Intelligent comme tu es, tu ne mourras que quand tu l'auras décidé. Pas avant. » Il n'avait pas prévu qu'on vive si longtemps… Il n'avait pas inclus Karaï dans son équation.

- Ton frère pouvait être très clairvoyant quand il le voulait bien. », avais-je répondu d'un ton douloureux.

Un long silence avait régné, puis il avait repris la parole, d'une voix très douce :

« Je suis une tortue, Maître Splinter. Malgré la mutation, notre génome de base est resté celui d'une tortue, comme le vôtre est resté celui d'un humain. J'ai fait quelques recherches, vous savez ? Nous étions des tortues dites « Hiéroglyphe ». Trente centimètres, environ, moyenne de vie : trente-cinq ans. Vous comprenez ? »

Comme je secouais doucement la tête, refusant d'entendre ce qu'il me disait, il avait repris, plus insistant.

« Trente-cinq ans, Maitre. J'en ai trente-huit à présent. En âge humain, cela ferait quatre-vingt-neuf ans. Techniquement, je suis plus vieux que vous. Ce n'est pas une maladie qui me tue, seulement la vieillesse.

- Je suis vieux ! Avais-je rétorqué. Pas toi.

- Mon esprit, non, admit-il. Je pourrais vivre encore longtemps avant qu'il ne soit fatigué. Mais mon corps ne suit pas la cadence. »

Je ne veux pas comprendre. Je sais que mon entêtement étonna beaucoup Donatello qui ne m'avait jamais vu agir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter ce qu'il m'expliquait.

Il est mort cette nuit, alors que sa main était encore dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas exactement quand il abandonné la lutte, car c'est la température de sa peau qui m'a réveillé, ce matin. Il était déjà parti depuis quelques heures à ce moment-là.

Je m'appelle Splinter, j'ai 67 ans, et tous mes enfants sont morts. J'aurais dû m'y préparer, car à présent, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus à quoi sert de vivre.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**... C'était donc un truc. Maintenant, effacez le au plus vite de votre mémoire et attendez le prochain, hein ? Il sera sans aucun doute meilleur ! ^^**

**Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine (n'oubliez pas la review quand même, c'est pas parce que c'est mauvais qu'il faut radiner ;) )**

**Taltoul !**


End file.
